Taking Care
by RisingQueen2
Summary: When Derek finds out what Peter offered to Stiles and what Gerard really did to him in that basement, it caused him to finally act on his feelings for Stiles. Sterek, lemon.


**Teen Wolf – Taking Care**

**When Derek finds out what Peter offered to him and what Gerard really did to him in that basement, it caused him to finally act on his feelings for Stiles.**

**Mature content, yaoi. STEREK!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

><p>Stiles sighed as another shiver coursed over his body as cold wind whipped around him. He was currently standing in a bus shelter near the Beacon preserve while rain came down in heavy waves around the shelter. His poor jeep had broken down a few miles back. He knew it was on the fritz again after the incident of ramming Jackson with it but he didn't think he could set foot in a garage anytime soon. He just barely got the image of the mechanic getting crushed out of his mind. Now he had the joyful images of Gerard beating the ever-loving crap out of him haunting his nightmares. Peter was also making some cameos in his nightmares and that equaled not a lot of sleep for Stiles. The teen felt horrible and it didn't help that moments after his jeep broke down on his way to meet Scott, said teen wolf texted saying he was meeting with Allison and couldn't make it.<p>

Stiles rubbed his arms briskly trying to warm up, but the red hoodie he was wearing was soaked and currently sticking like a second skin. He pulled out his phone to check the time, hoping his dad would be getting off work soon and could maybe swing by and pick him up. Instead he found a text from his dad telling him he had to work late again, this didn't surprise the teen anymore. Ever since everything had cooled down his dad was working extra overtime to get everything back in order. Stiles reached up to wipe some water off his face, his fingers grazing over the cut and bruise on his cheek and hissed in pain.

"Hell that still hurts." Stiles mumbled to him self, shaking his head as memories of what happened to him flared up. A sudden honking jerked Stiles out of his thoughts and his head snapped up. He stared at the black Camaro in front of him as the side door swung open.

"Get in the car." Derek ordered from within, Stiles planed on saying something witty but instead he found his legs moving without his permission as he ran to the open door and slid into the warm and dry interior of the Camaro, shutting the door behind him.

Derek Hale looked over the shivering boy and a low growl rumbled up from his chest when his eyes came to rest on Stiles' injured face and large bags under his unusually dull hazel eyes.

"Sorry… I'm getting your seat wet…" Stiles said quietly, not making eye contact with the werewolf. Trying to control the butterflies that were started to fly around in his stomach.

Stupid Derek, damn his stupid eyes and his stupid hotness.

"It's fine… What are you doing out here without your jeep?" Derek asked, not moving the car from its spot by the bus shelter.

"Oh my jeep is here, just broken down a few miles up the road…" Stiles quickly said, noticing that the car he was currently sitting in wasn't moving.

He felt like he should make a quip about how if they didn't move soon the windows would fog up and who knows what people would think is happening inside the car. The mere thought of it make his heartbeat increase, but he didn't feel like being threatened today so he used his self restraint and kept his tongue still.

"It's still broken? Why don't you get it fixed?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Well gee I didn't think of that, maybe this time I wouldn't watch the mechanic get crushed to death under my jeep!" Stiles snapped before rubbing his eyes with his hand. Wincing as the wound on his eye flared up and he quickly dropped his hands to his lap.

"Sorry, I'm just… I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in a while. If you could just drop me by my house I promise I'll be quiet the whole way."

"What happened to you?" Derek asked, suddenly reaching out gently touching the cut on Stiles' cheek. The teen flinched violently and almost flattened him self against the car door, eyes darting around like he was looking for a way out.

"I'm not going to hurt you Stiles." Derek said pulling back, startled by the reaction from the teen.

"Y-Yeah… Sorry Derek… I just thought I was… You know what! Never mind I'll just walk…" Stiles fumbled for the door handle while Derek hit a button locking the door.

"It's pouring out." Derek said simply. "Stiles… What happened to you?"

"Just take me home Derek, it's not your problem." Stiles sighed in defeat. Derek studied the teen before putting his car into drive and headed towards the town. The ride was silent other than the rain pounding against the car and soon Derek pulled into Stiles' empty driveway and cut the engine.

"Thanks for the ride…" Stiles tried to open his door again, but found it was still locked. He turned his head to tell Derek to open the door, but the words fell on his tongue at the look Derek was giving him. His green eyes were full of worry and they were directed towards Stiles. His heartbeats increased and Derek's eyebrows rose up.

"What's wrong Stiles? You're heart is beating like crazy." Derek leaned closer to the teen.

"Stop that!" Stiles leaned back, waving his hands in front of him.

"Stop what?" Derek was amused now.

"Stop everything!" Stiles demanded.

"Usually you don't make sense Stiles, but now you really don't make sense." Derek chuckled.

"Me!" Stiles sounded indigent.

"What about you Mr. SourWolf? You never make sense to me! Also thanks for the warning that your creepy uncle Peter was you know ALIVE! I would have liked to know that, so I could get far away from him as possible! I don't want his teeth anywhere near me again!" Stiles was rambling, he felt like he was coming back to life. Maybe it was a good thing Derek picked him up… Man Stiles wished Derek would pick him up if you know what he means.

"What do you mean by8 that?" Derek's voice was low and had a dangerous tone to it.

"You didn't know? Well after Peter attacked Lydia, he dragged me along with him to track Scott's cell so he could find you. After he crushed my car keys, he offered me the bite and I rejected him but his teeth were WAY too close to my skin." Stiles explained. Derek's red eyes flashed a few times before they faded back to their usual green after the werewolf took a few deep breaths.

"He didn't hurt you right?" Derek asked.

"No, but Gerard didn't seem to mind when he was beating the shit out of me." Stiles said breezily, trying to open his door again.

"What." There was the snarl Stiles had been expected the whole ride to his house.

"I'm not having that conversation with you, with anyone for that matter. Now let me out of this car right now!" Stiles glared at Derek, whose eyes were stuck to the injury on his cheek. Derek silently unlocked the door and Stiles jumped out of the car, rushing up to unlock his front door. He sighed out as he entered his empty house but nearly had a heart attack when he went to shut the door to find Derek standing in the doorframe.

"Tell me everything." Derek growled, his eyes flashing red at the teen.

"You know werewolf eyes don't really work on me anymore." Stiles mentioned but moved out of the way to let the werewolf into his house. Stiles locked the door and toed off his wet sneakers.

"If you are so insistent on finding out what happened to me, you can wait like a good dog while I take a shower before I catch a cold." Stiles called over his shoulder as he headed up the stairs to the bathroom. He heard Derek huff at the dog reference, making the teen laugh as he went to get warm and dry.

Derek heard the shower click on above his head, as he stood alone in the living room of Stiles' house. His wolf was howling out in pain and outrage because of the new information that Stiles had revealed.

'**He tried to change our mate! That old man hurt our mate!' **The wolf roared in anger making Derek's eyes flash.

'_I know, but we can't change that… However we can break some bones when we come across the two.'_ Derek tried to calm his wolf but he was just as mad as his inner wolf was.

'**Our mate doesn't like us… I want him to like us… I want him." **The wolf whined and it took every human part of Derek to stop him self from running up the stairs and joining Stiles in the shower. Maybe one day he would. Derek decided to go wait for Stiles in his room, hoping the scent of his mate would calm the wolf down.

Thankfully it did, Derek settled on the chair he used when he was hiding out there from the police. His wolf inhaled Stiles' scent and sighed happily calming down. Derek was inspecting the many posters that were scattered around the room, not noticing the shower had clicked off. Not until the door opened and he got a fresh whiff of Stiles' scent. His head jerked to the side to see Stiles standing in the doorway, clad only in a towel. His skin and hair were glinting in the light from the ceiling, thanks to the water drops that he hadn't gotten when he dried off.

"Derek!" Stiles gapped, he hadn't expected the older and sexy as hell wolf to be sitting in his room. Derek couldn't keep his eyes off the teen's chest, not because it was surprisingly toned but because it was covered in healing bruises.

Derek was on his feet, heading towards Stiles before he knew what he was doing. Stiles had backed up until his back hit the door he had closed behind him before he noticed that Derek was lurking in his room. His hand was clutching the two ends of the towel tightly, not wanting to drop it when Derek was this close. It had been hard enough to shower not thinking of Derek Hale, but he had somehow managed it but he wasn't sure if he was strong enough for this.

Stiles gasped as Derek's fingers softly trailed over the mess of bruises on his torso.

"Unforgivable." Derek hissed lowly.

"How dare he do this to my mate." Derek was in another world and hadn't noticed what he said, but Stiles sure as hell did.

"Mate?" Stiles breathed out, he had done his research and he knew what that meant. "Do you really mean that?"

Derek looked up hearing the words coming from Stiles' mouth and nodded numbly. The two stood there staring at each other for what felt like an hour before Stiles smiled.

"Well good! Now I don't feel guilty about all those feelings and thoughts I've had about you." Stiles said cheerfully, his cheeks heating up.

"Thoughts hm?" Derek leaned forward so their faces were inches away. "Like what?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all." Stiles tried to backtrack. "But uh… Do you… Want us to be ya know… Mates?" He swallowed hard, trying to calm down.

"Yes. From the moment I saw you with Scott on the preserve my wolf has been pining after you. I never thought that I would be able to have you, so I did my best to keep it at bay…" Derek admitted. "I tried my best to make you stay away, to protect you, but you are stubborn."

"Why didn't you just tell me? I'm not as immature as you think. Hell I think I know more things about this whole werewolf thing than the teen wolves in town." Stiles huffed.

Derek didn't answer that.

"I think I know why… After what happened with Kate… You didn't think you would ever find your mate… That you didn't deserve happiness, well newsflash! If anyone deserves to be happy it would be you! If I can give you that happiness than I'm damn well going to try because I love you Damnit!" Stiles was breathing heavily by the end of his rant, he had poked Derek in the chest a few times to emphasis his point with his free hand.

Derek brought his hand up and slowly interlaced his fingers with the hand Stiles had used to poke him with before and smiled a small real smile at the teen that just blushed at the smile.

"I love you too Stiles." Derek said sincerely, not totally sure what to say to the rest of Stiles' speech. He instead kissed the front of Stiles' hand. He smirked when he heard Stiles' heartbeat spike dramatically. He looked at the blushing teen and using his free hand traced the bruise with his thumb softly before running his thumb across Stiles' bottom lip making his mouth to open slightly. Derek couldn't take it anymore, so he leaned down and pressed a kiss against the open mouth. Stiles made a noise of surprise before he realized what was happening and kissed back with as much passion as the surprised teen could muster. Not caring about his spilt lip, all he cared about was Derek's mouth on his.

"Whoa." Stiles breathed out through now very swollen lips when Derek pulled back. Derek led Stiles to the bed and softly pushed the teen down onto the bed before climbing on top of the teen. Derek looked down at the colorful bruises on Stiles' naked torso and ever so softly kissed each and every one of them, watching pleased as the discolorations slowly faded away, a bonus of being Alpha.

"I'm sorry… If I had known." Derek mumbled against Stiles' skin after kissing the last bruise away.

"No one knew, I thought… I thought Scott would find me ya know? I mean…" Stiles could feel a lump form in his throat. "But no one came… We were on our own and then they just let us go…"

"Us?" Derek looked up; he moved onto the bed beside Stiles and carefully brought the teen onto his lap.

"Erica, Boyd and myself." Stiles looked at Derek. "Didn't you notice they were missing?"

"…They told me they wanted to leave the pack… That they heard another pack and they were going to join them… I never thought that…" Derek felt guilt welling up inside of him.

"The Argents… It was a trap, Erica and Boyd wanted to come back I could tell but after we were let go, they took off… I think they felt bad that all they could do was watch as Gerard used me as his own personal punching bag." Stiles tried to make light of it. Derek just growled into Stiles' neck, tightening his grip on the teen's hips.

"We've been looking for them… We can't find them anywhere…" Derek mused sadly.

"Hey, don't you dare get that guilty look on that handsome face of yours!" Stiles waved his finger in Derek's face.

"Handsome huh?"

"Handsome, broody, hot, sexy as hell, what ever works." Stiles said, glad he had gotten Derek off the guilt train.

Derek just smirked before capturing Stiles' lips with his own, easily sliding his tongue into Stiles' mouth. His hands moving from the teens narrow hips to cup his ass. Stiles gasped into the kiss and Derek lowered him back onto his back on the bed. Derek moved from kissing Stiles' mouth to kissing his jawline, then to his neck and collarbone. Leaving a few hicky's on the pale skin as he went, marking Stiles as his.

Stiles was in heaven thanks to all the feelings that were flying through him as Derek kissed his skin. Stiles had seen Derek shirtless a few times and the man was smoking hot, so his hands started to pull at the leather jacket and shirt. Derek getting the message leaned up and easily shed his jacket and pulled his tight shirt up over his head. Stiles gazed at the toned upper body of Derek Hale; he plucked up all his courage and ran his fingers down the muscles, his blunt nails scratching gently against the skin.

"Mmm." Derek closed his eyes at the sensation.

"Derek…" Stiles whispered and their eyes met. "I want you."

Derek felt him self freeze up.

"I have for a while now… That is what those thoughts are mainly about…" Stiles admitted, knowing his whole face was red by this point.

"I… I don't want to hurt you…." Derek looked at the fading bruises remorsefully.

"You won't Derek, I know you won't." Stiles said truthfully and with such force that Derek felt his heart swell and he leaned down and kissed those lips again. "Just thought you should know… I'm actually 18, just turned a week ago."

"How? Aren't you…?" Derek looked at the legal adult below him.

"Failed a grade in public school…" Stiles shrugged it off before leaning up kissing the taller man once more, while his hands work on the belt buckle on Derek's jeans.

Derek growled lowly at the sight of the long fingers working at his belt, he grabbed Stiles' wrists and pinned them to the bed beside Stiles' head. The man looked at him confused but it made sense when Derek pulled the towel away from his hips, exposing him to Derek.

"Beautiful…" Derek breathed as he ran his fingertips up and down Stiles' length softly and listened to the sounds coming from Stiles' mouth.

"Derek?" He asked, already breathless.

"I'm going to take care of you Stiles, no one is ever going to hurt you again." Derek's eyes flashed red and Stiles reached down and kissed Derek's lips.

"Thank you… Did I mention how hot you look when your eyes go red?" Stiles asked innocently.

"Good to know." Derek nipped Stiles' neck playfully, letting his eyes go red. He noted by doing this Stiles' grew hard and he smirked at the reaction. Derek bent Stiles' legs so he was settled in between them. Stiles looked down at the alpha confused but all thoughts left his mind as his mouth formed an 'o' as Derek's mouth covered Stiles' cock.

"Der-ek!" Stiles gasped out, head dropping back against his pillow as Derek ran his tongue around Stiles' cock. The brunette reached down and tangled his fingers in Derek's short black hair and bucked his hips up slightly as Derek let his teeth run down the sides. Stiles knew he wouldn't last much longer at this rate and with hard suck and bit of Derek bobbing his head Stiles was arching upwards as he came in Derek's mouth with a shout of the werewolf's name. Derek swallowed and swiped his tongue up and down Stiles' softening cock before he kissed back up Stiles' stomach and chest, working at leaving more marks on the skin, matching some up with the moles that was scattered across the man's body.

Stiles' mind was in a haze of bliss but managed to bare his neck in submission as Derek's fangs dug a bit deeper into Stiles' skin and Stiles' hips bucked upwards.

"You look fucking prefect like this Stiles." Derek said huskily. "You're my mate, only I will ever see you looking like this. Only me."

"I'm yours Derek." Stiles promised, touching Derek's stubby cheek. "Always have been."

These words were like a shot to all Derek's remaining self-control, he felt his fangs drop down and his claws appear but at this moment he couldn't care less as he flipped Stiles' onto his stomach and gripped the 18-year-olds hips pulling them up. He ran his tongue over Stiles hole before pushing the tip in and smirked internally when he heard Stiles groan and he tried to push his hips back, but Derek's clawed fingers kept the freckled hips in place as he pushed his tongue in and out of Stiles' hole, stretching him out.

"Oh god Derek!" Stiles groaned, gripping the sheets between his fingers as Derek fucked him with his freakishly talented tongue. He let out a low whine as Derek pulled his tongue out, leaving him empty.

Derek smirked at the whine he heard coming from Stiles' mouth and he stripped himself quickly of his jeans and boxers, his cock standing erect in the night air. He sniffed and located a scent coming from the bedside drawer; he reached over and was pleased to see a bottle of lube and a condom sitting there. He discarded the condom, werewolves didn't have STD's and he knew Stiles was a virgin and was clean. He quickly lubed up his cock and he gently pulled Stiles up so they were chest to back. He reached out and rested his left hand flat against Stiles' stomach, rubbing a circle into his hipbone while the other one went up and tweaked Stiles' right nipple earning a low gasp from Stiles. "Are you sure?" Derek breathed out, licking a fading bite mark on Stiles' neck.

"Derek… I want you to fuck me." Stiles arched up, pushing his ass back against Derek's hard on. Anything Derek had left in the column of self-control shattered and Derek pushed his cock into Stiles' ass. Stiles screamed out as Derek sank his full length into Stiles' tight hole.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!" Stiles grunted as Derek stilled and let Stiles adjust.

"Hell, so fucking tight Stiles." Derek moaned into Stiles' neck as he attacked the skin with his lips again. Stiles felt the pain coming from his ass slowly fade away and an intense urge for more covered his body.

"Derek, move." Stiles grinded his hips back against Derek. The alpha didn't need to be told twice and he started a steady pace of thrusting his cock into Stiles, fingers pinching Stiles' nipples every so often before they traveled downwards and stroked Stiles' hardening cock in sync with his thrusts.

"Ah god Derek, faster, fuck me harder!" Stiles demanded breathlessly, hand reaching up, fingers entwining in Derek's hair as he pushed back to meet Derek's thrusts.

Derek grunted and changed their position, Stiles was on his back with his legs propped up on Derek's shoulders and he rammed himself back into Stiles' hole faster than before. Derek kept his now glowing red eyes trained on Stiles face, the human's eyes were closed and head tipped back with a blush on his cheeks and he was panting.

"Stiles, fuck!" Derek groaned as he slammed against Stiles prostate and Stiles screamed in pleasure, his body arching upwards and toes curling.

"DEREK!" Stiles screamed the alphas name as he came hard and a few more thrusts and Derek emptied his seed into his mate. Still inside of the brunette Derek rolled them onto their sides and he curled around his mate.

"I love you Derek, even if I won't be able to move tomorrow." Stiles breathed out, exhaustion evident in his voice.

"I love you too Stiles and nothing is going to happen to you again, I promise." Derek swore as he pressed a kiss to Stiles' sweaty forehead as said man closed his eyes and he fell asleep. Derek smiled, truly happy at how complete he felt now that he was with Stiles and he too fell asleep beside his mate.


End file.
